Forbidden
by RomanCalico
Summary: The world is in chaos. Gaea has left it in tatters. Layla and her friends shouldn't have been born. A prophecy written in blood. The identity of some will shock you, this isn't at all normal, thank you very much.
1. Characters

Layla clay- amber eyes and dark skin. Black hair. Main character. Unknown parentage.

Elizabeth Phillips - Hazel eyes and dark skin. Blonde hair. 15. Main character. Duaghter of atlas.

Ellen Andrews- pale green eyes and light skin. Blonde hair. 15. Main character. Daughter of Apollo.

Ian nightshade - Icy blue eyes and pale skin. Shaggy brown hair.15. Main character. Son of Oceanus.

Alexander grace -amber eyes and dark skin. Straight blonde hair. Main character. 15. Legacy of Jupiter.

Ron crew- green eyes and light skin. Curly orange hair. 16. Main character. Son of ares.


	2. Elizabeth I

**Elizabeth | 2017 9/5**

I walked through the woods. I felt someone watching me, and it scared me. I heard a rustle, and whirled around. Nothing.I hear footsteps, and there getting closer. I broke into a run, hoping it wouldn't catch me. I would usually turn to face it. But last time I did that, Layla ended up in the hospital. Long story, so don't ask. I'll only tell you, 2014 really wasn't Layla's year. So that ended _turn and face it._ thump. Thump. _That's either the Swat team charging me, or a_ monster I thought

Claws dug into my back. It buried it's teeth into my neck, and I screamed in agony. It shook me, I saw my blood splatter the forest floor. It threw me, and I saw it. Massive black body, a red spot on its back. Eight red eyes, staring at me hungrily. 8 furry legs, finishing it of. An arachnophobic's worst nightmare: a Godzilla spider. Behind it, a dog. Oh, joy. A massive one. _Hellhound I _thought. The monsters Snarled. I screamed. And it was done. Great. Oh,well. goodnight.


	3. Layla II

**Layla ||**

" Elizabeth?" I asked " are you-" holy crap!" Ellen's head exploded from the bushes." omg!" she yelled" wtf just happened?" Ellen, are you blind or something?!" Elizabeth's hurt, if you haven't noticed!"

I knelt beside elizabeth, and pressed my hand to her fore head using the power I've been given, more born with. We all had one: Elizabeth had extreme senses. Abigail could talk to animals. Ellen hadn't found hers yet. And I could read minds and live memories.

Ellen touched a gash on Elizabeth's neck, and it closed. Ellen gasped and drew her hand away." Ellen" I whispered " oh my gods". Ellen smiled. We didn't speak, but we knew: Ellen had found her power. I nodded to her, and she began to heal Elizabeth. I reached into Elizabeth's mind.

A massive spider loomed over her. A hellhound, a HELLHOUND, buried its teeth in Elizabeth's neck. She screamed in pain. The spider bit her shoulder. The hellhound clawed her back. The spider grabbed her and shook her. Elizabeth stopped struggling. Wow. And I thought my cousins attacking my friends was bloody.

I took my hand away. My breath coming in ragged gasps, and I was shaking. Ellen stared at me." Layla, are you okay?" she asked, and I nodded.

Ian,Ron and Alex walked out from the woods. Ellen and I whirled around. Ian hugged me. A little to hard." Ian, you're squeezing the living daylights out of me!" I gasped out. " sorry" he said " I missed you". " Ian, I've only been gone one day!"

Ian shook his head ." you've been gone two months."


	4. Ellen III

Ellen ||| _layla_ **ellen**

When I touched the cut on Elizabeth's neck, energy cursed through my fingers. I was drunk with power. Layla's eyes looked up at me, and the cut closed. Shocked, I drew my hand away. Layla smiled, and nodded. She looked down, and touched Elizabeth's forehead. Her head snapped up, eyes glowing white. They changed back. Layla pulled her hand. She was shaking, and hyperventilating, like when the lights had turned of in her room and Elizabeth had taken her retainer out and it glowed in the dark. I knew she had seen some thing she hadn't liked. " are you okay?" I asked her, and she nodded.

I heard footsteps behind me, and whirled around. Ian,alex and Ron ran through. " Ellen, Layla" Ian and Ron said. The to boys hugged their girlfriends. Ian held Layla close. " I missed you" he said. Layla smiled. " I've only been gone one day!" he shook his head. " you've been gone two months". Layla's eyes widened. " WHAT?!" she screeched. " WHAT?!". He nodded. " I was told to say that 'the goddess had returned'." I haven't the slightest idea what that means but they fear her". Layla gave him the look of 'the gods are afraid of everything'. Ian opened his mouth to argue, but Layla silenced him. By kissing him. They fell onto the ground, and I saw Ian start to flip her. I screamed and Ian's sword was out in an instant." Ian,chill". Ron said." Ell screamed because you were gonna make out with Layla". Ian pouted. " I was not!" he said. Ron rolled his eyes.

That's when alex noticed Liz. His eyes widened. " no" he whispered. " no, no...". Layla's eyes glowed. " Elizabeth, conor". Elizabeth's eyes opened, and she let out a gasp. Alex ran forward and helped her sit up. Layla looked at her." Liz, they know". She said. " it's happening". Elizabeth gasped . " no" she said. " they couldn't have". Layla shook her head. " it's happening". She said. " you have to turn me in". " WHAT?!" Elizabeth screeched. " no! Never!". " Wait" I said. " what's going on?". Liz turned to Layla. A mental conversation ensured, and Liz nodded. " well, it's a long story" Layla said. " were up for one" I ,said, and Layla nodded. " when I was born, the gods" she paused. " ALL the gods, of every pantheon, received a prophecy: the seven, the four, and the gods, one prophecy ties them, to respect they must." she said. " and each also received vision" two gods stand alone, in a burning room, their children have defied the prophets, and hold hands to get her, lying dead in the ruins of Athens." Ian stared at her. " the seven are, well the seven. The four. Four demigods with the same powers as the gods." the gods are..." she looked at Elizabeth helplessly, and Liz continued. " the gods are Hestia, Demeter, Poseidon, hades, Hera, Zeus, and Layla." WHAT?!" everyone screeched. Layla winced. _Its true_

thought. Wait what? **How can i hear her I **thought. I... what's happening?

We are summoned. Layla said. And we were swallowed by a vortex. Where the hell did the vortex come from?


	5. LayLa VI

( If you guys are confused, its supposed to be like that.)

**Layla V|**

I teleported to Olympus. I felt like the weight of the world was on my shoulders ( done that, thanks. Ugh, my stupid nephew atlas)600 th floor, satyr" I said, and he handed me the key. Liz, Ian, ellen, Ron, and Alex got in the elevator. I watched the floors go by. 10,20,49. Then the Magical numbers. 300,400. 600. My heart pounded. With a pleasant ding, the doors opened. And then a sword pressed against my neck. Ares. Crap. My freaking stupid relatives I thought. And him, of all people

" What are you doing here, punk?" he growled. Without knowing, I spoke in another language. ' you can't kill me, no blade can pierce my skin' I said. Ares pushed his blade closer to my neck. " how can you speak that?" he snarled. " I can feel your aura. What ARE you?"

" non of your business" I said, pushing him out of the way. I stepped out of the elevator. I felt power curse through me.

My form changed. I was now dressed as a Greek princess, with my long, dark hair in a braid. My gold crown had the words daughter of the primordials, written in ancient Greek. Liz and Ellen looked confused, while the boys stared and gaped at me. I swear Ian was drooling. Ugh. Immediately ares kneeled. " rise, lord ares" I said. " I am sorry I didn't recognize you, milady" ares said. He rose. " let me take you to the throne room". I nodded at my friends. " come". They stepped out and their forms changed. Now Ellen and Elizabeth looked like beautiful princesses, and the boys regal princes. Their crowns sat upon their heads perfectly. They looked shocked at their clothes changing. I smiled, and followed ares.

" who have you brought to Olympus?" Zeus thundered( only way to describe it). Ares met his gaze evenly. " she is back ,my lord. The first time since the war" he said. Zeus looked stunned. Then he nodded, and ares stepped aside so he could see him. I dipped my head. " lord Zeus" I said. Zeus kneeled. " milady". That's what they called me. Not by my name, my title, just 'milady'." they are back as well, Zeus" I said. "Yes" he replied. " They will help you". I looked at him and raised my eyebrows. " you and you're siblings as well, lord Zeus" I said. He nodded. " the stronghold is somewhere in america, which is good, cause I don't want to teleport. " not where, Zeus, when" I said. " it is, ironically, in a book or movie. I have a friend with a machine... Something I didn't want to go to, but, siblings are siblings". " who?" Ellen and Elizabeth asked. I smiled. " a good friend of mine, lives in saphia. Her name is Emily"


End file.
